It seems as though wireless computers (e.g., laptops, tablets, etc.) are increasingly populating the world. Of course, by their nature, such computers connect wirelessly to wireless peripheral devices. A wireless peripheral device is one that wirelessly connects to a computer while it provides input to that computer or receives output from that computer. Examples include wireless printer, wireless keyboard, wireless mouse, and wireless display or projector.
After the initial wireless-connection setup (which may involve providing a passcode) of the computer and the wireless peripheral device, a user may use the wireless peripheral device with the computer. For example, Tanya's laptop utilizes a defined pairing mechanism to establish communication with a Bluetooth-based keyboard in a conference room when Tanya first uses the keyboard found in that conference room.
When the Tanya returns to the conference room, her computer may use a conventional re-connection approach. To avoid redundant manual setup process, a conventional re-connection approach may be called “connect to a previously-used peripheral the next time it is in range” or “reconnect to known peripheral upon detect.” As the name implies, this approach involves the computer reconnecting to a known wireless peripheral device whenever that device is in range.
The Detailed Description references the accompanying figures. In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The same numbers are used throughout the drawings to reference like features and components.